Un passé changer !
by Luffiee
Summary: Après avoir quitté l'ile des Sabondy, les mugiwaras son épuisé et donne le tour de garde à Luffy qui insiste pour le prendre. Malheureusement se fût une grave erreur...


**La nuit était étoilée et la mer, calme, reflétait la lumière de la lune. Sur un bateau pirate, perdu au beau milieu de nulle part, tous les Mugiwaras dormaient d'un sommeil paisible. Ils venaient de quitter l'ile des hommes-poissons, et avaient été entrainés dans un raz de marée gigantesque, qui les avait emporté jusqu'au Nouveau Monde. Ils étaient tous épuisés, et personne n'avait envie d'être de garde, alors Luffy se proposa. Ils hésitèrent un moment à décliner l'offre, puis acceptèrent. Ce fut une grande erreur de leur part. Le jeune capitaine n'était jamais de garde, surtout la nuit, puisque tout le monde le pensait incompétent... et ils avaient raison.**

**Dans la vigie, à côté de la fenêtre, quelqu'un se réchauffait avec une petite couverture.**

Luffy: Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de difficile là-dedans. Je n'ai qu'à surveiller la mer et (_baille) _ne pas m'endormir. Mais Zoro, il s'endort lui... Une simple petite sieste ne devrait pas faire de..._ (Baille)_ Mal, non ?

**Pendant ce temps, un petit canot s'approchait dangereusement du bateau, avec à son bord 3 marines.**

Marine: Ok, vous pouvez y aller. Tirez maintenant ! **Chuchota-t-il dans un escargophone.**

**Un grand coup de canon retentit, et le boulet s'abattit sur la vigie, causant une grande explosion, qui réveilla les autres en sursaut. Paniqués, ils sortirent de leurs chambres.**

Franky: Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Usopp: Regardez, là ! On est attaqué !

Nami: LA VIGIE EST EN FEU !

Tous: LUFFYYY !

**Luffy sortit de la vigie en toussant, et essayait difficilement de reprendre son souffle, gêné par la fumée. Encore un peu endormi, il regardait ses amis de la vigie, l'œil égaré.**

Luffy: _(tousse tousse) _Hé, mais c'était quoi ça ? _(tousse tousse)_

**Soudain, un autre boulet s'abattit sur la vigie, projetant Luffy à l'eau. Dans le petit canot juste à côté, deux hommes plongèrent et en ressortirent quelques instants plus tard avec le jeune pirate au chapeau de paille, évanouit.**

Marine: Amiral Akainu, on a attrapé Luffy au chapeau de paille ! Nous lui mettons présentement les menottes en granit marin !

Akainu: C'est très bien, soldats, ramenez-le immédiatement ! Ça aura été plus facile que prévu. Et dire que je croyais prendre quelqu'un de son équipage, pour qu'il se livre lui-même !

Marine: Bien amiral !

Zoro: HÉ ! Vous là-bas ! Ne bougez pas, rendez nous notre capitaine !

Marine: Tu rêves ! **Cria-t-il pendant que les deux autres marines leur tiraient dessus pour ne pas qu'ils les suivent.**

Brook: Luffy...

**Brook sauta à l'eau et se mit à courir sur la surface de l'eau, esquivant les balles.**

Chopper: OUAIS VAS-Y BROOK !

Sanji: Ramène-nous cet imbécile.

Brook: Le problème... C'est que je viens de me rappeler que je ne peux porter personne, sinon je coule... Yohoho !

Marine: Tirez lui dessus, il ne faut pas qu'il s'approche !

Franky: Eh merde ! Brook reviens ! Si tu coules, on ne pourra pas aller te chercher, t'es trop loin !

Sanji: Alors moi j'y vais !

Nami: Non ! Pour l'instant, on a un problème plus important ! **Dit-elle en pointant la salve de boulets qui venaient vers eux.**

Usopp: WOAAAAAAAAA ! Ils nous bombardent !... Hissatsu midoriboshi ! DEVIL !

Robin: Mille fleurs !

Sanji: GRILL SHOOT !

Chopper: Guard-Point !

**Les boulets furent repoussés, et Franky lança un coup de burst pour s'éloigner.**

Sanji: Franky, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Chopper: Luffy est toujours là-bas !

Franky: On ne peut pas rester là ! La visibilité est catastrophique, et la Marine commence à nous encercler. On ira le chercher plus tard ! Mugiwara s'en sortira, mais pas nous, si on reste ici !

**Tout l'équipage baissa la tête et regarda leur capitaine, toujours dans ce petit canot, inconscient, disparaître, sans rien pouvoir faire pour le sauver.**

**Une semaine plus tard, prison d'Impel Down, niveau 6.**

Luffy: vous allez le regretter ! Mes amis vont venir me chercher et ils vont vous botter le cul ! **Cria-t-il, en essayant de se défaire de ses menottes en granit marin pour la énième fois.**

**Il était accroché au mur, comme Ace l'était, il y a quelques années.**

Marine: Mais oui, c'est ça. Fais-toi des illusions Mugiwara. Moi j'vais te dire, s'ils voulaient vraiment te sauver, alors explique-moi pourquoi ils t'ont abandonné il y a une semaine !

Luffy: Ils étaient obligés. Tais-toi, je sais qu'ils viendront !

Marine: Hé ben, on n'attend que ça. En plus, on les capturera, et on les tuera juste devant tes yeux !

Luffy: risque d'être dur pour vous, puisque vous m'avez bandé les yeux.

Marine: C'est seulement pour que tu n'utilises pas ton haki. Tu ne peux rien faire si tu ne nous vois pas !

Luffy: ça, c'est ce que vous croyez !

Marine: De toute façon, tu seras exécuté d'ici 2 jours. On part bientôt, alors profite bien de tes… Quatre heures. Hahahahaha ! **Ria-t-il en s'éloignant de la cage de Luffy.**

Luffy: Grrrr… Alors, c'est comme cela que tu te sentais, Ace ? **Chuchota-t-il en baissant la tête, fatigué de se débattre vainement. **Je n'aurai jamais cru finir ici. Et dire qu'il y a deux ans, je courais dans ces putains de couloir pour te retrouver... Ace, est-ce que ça fait mal de mourir ?

Inconnu: Ha, Chapeau de Paille. T'as finalement été capturé !

Luffy: Qui t'es toi ? HE ! Mais attends, ta voix… J'te reconnais ! T'es le gars avec les cartes bizarres là ! Tu étais à Sabondy, il y a deux ans, non ?

Basil: Mon nom est Basil Hawkins ! Je suis voyant... **Dit-il en sortant ses cartes.**

Luffy: Est-ce que vous pouvez voir mes amis ?

Basil: Oui, et ils sont à ta recherche.

Luffy: Je m'en doutais.

Basil: Tu n'es pas content ?

Luffy: Si mais… J'ai peur. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il me voit mourir...** Avoua-t-il, sentant sa gorge se resserrer en annonçant le dernier mot.**

Basil: Je vois. Tu ne mourras peut-être pas, qui sait ? Le futur peut changer une partie du passé, et le passé peut changer le futur ! Quand on sait s'en servir.

Luffy: Quoi ?

Basil: Laisse tomber gamin. Tu verras en temps voulu.

Luffy: Attendez. Ça veut dire que je ne mourrai pas ?

Basil: Il y a toujours une vie contre une mort, et parfois, un mort contre une vie, ou plus…

Luffy: Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia moi !

Basil: Par exemple, la mort de ton frère Ace a pu sauver ta vie.

Luffy: Q... Quoi ? Ça veut dire que mes amis vont mourir pour moi ?

Basil: Peut-être.

Luffy: ... N... NON ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils se sacrifient pour moi.

Basil: Alors, à toi de changer ça gamin.

**Pendant ce temps, les Mugiwaras étaient en route pour retrouver leur capitaine. De retour sur Grand Line avec l'aide des hommes-poissons, ils se rendaient maintenant directement à Marine Ford, devinant facilement qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps d'intercepter le bateau qui devait mener Luffy là-bas.**

Chopper: J'espère que Luffy va bien.

Nami: Oui, c'est ce qu'on espère tous, mais on ne sait même pas où il est.

Sanji: Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça doit lui rappeler la mort de son frère.

Zoro: Franky ! Faut aller plus vite ! On ne sait même pas quand a lieu l'exécution.

Franky: OK !

Brook: Yohoho… Et si... il était déjà mort ?

Nami: Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! J'suis sûre qu'il est toujours vivant !

Robin : Mais tu n'en sais rien, c'est juste que tu le supposes et espère très fort. Brook a sûrement raison.

Nami : ROBIIIIN !

**Impel Down.**

Marine: Allez Mugiwara, c'est l'heure ! **O****rdonna-t-il en ouvrant la cage.**

**Luffy fut emmené à un bateau qui allait le mener à Marine Ford, pied et poing menottés, et les yeux toujours bandés. Ils arrivèrent 2 jours plus tard à Marine Ford, où la foule était réunie afin de voir l'un des plus puissants pirates perdre la tête. Certain huaient la marine, disant qu'il y avait des pirates bien plus dangereux et que Luffy était gentil, qu'il avait sauvé leurs amis et familles, alors que les autres ne disaient rien, et espéraient qu'il s'en sorte. Ce que l'on peut dire, c'est que la majorité de la population pensait secrètement qu'il s'en sortirait toujours. Le gamin marchait doucement, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et son éternel chapeau de paille sur sa tête. Il regarda l'échafaud se rapprocher lentement, et serra les dents.**

Luffy: _- Les amis… Je suis désolé. Je crois finalement que tout s'arrête là pour moi. Vous vous souvenez, avant d'entrer sur Grand Line, il m'était arrivé une chose similaire ? Je pense que là, l'exécution se mènera à bien. Je vais enfin retrouver mes frères… Dire que nous sommes tous morts en voulant réaliser le même rêve… Sabo est sûrement mort pour nous avertir, Ace et moi, mais à cet âge, on ne comprend pas grand chose. Ensuite, Ace passa sur l'échafaud, et je n'ai toujours pas compris le message. On dirait bien que ce rêve était bien trop ambitieux pour moi. _

_Zoro. Nami. Usopp. Sanji. Chopper. Robin. Franky. Brook._

_Vous allez tellement me manquer… Faites attention à vous, je vous en prie ! Je regrette de ne vous avoir jamais dit que lorsque je faisais l'imbécile, c'était pour mettre des sourires sur vos visages. Je vous en conjure, ne faites pas la bêtise que j'ai faite, il y a deux ans. Ne venez pas, et soyez heureux !-_

**Luffy arriva à l'échafaud et commença à monter les marches. Soudain, un cri parvint à ses oreilles...**

Usopp, Brook et Chopper: LUUUUUFFYYYYYYYYY !

Luffy : Mais, c'est... ce sont… Les voix d'Usopp, Brook et Chopper !

Zoro et Franky: LUUFFYYY !

Nami, Robin et Sanji: OOONN VIIIENNNTT TEE CHERCHEEEERRRR !

Tous: TIENS BON CAAAPIIIIITAAAAIIIINEEEE !

**Luffy serra les dents, mais se mit à pleurer. Il baissa la tête, pour la relever vers les marines qui le tenaient. Le visage rouge de colère, il repoussa les soldats, et les frappa de toutes ses forces. Il descendit les marches, et fit usage de son haki, envers tous ceux qui voulaient l'empêcher de partir. Malgré son envie furieuse d'aller plus vite, les menottes l'en empêchèrent. Il vit un colonel, et courra vers lui. Il utilisa de nouveau son haki pour subtiliser les clefs. Une fois les pieds libres, notre évadé sauta d'un bond, afin d'éviter un rayon de lumière. L'amiral Kizaru. Il se mit alors à s'esquiver le plus vite possible, en évitant les balles qui arrivaient en nombre sur lui, et usait de son haki, ou frappait, contre quiconque l'empêcher de s'évader. Pour ses menottes qui liaient ses mains, il se dit qu'Usopp pourrait facilement les lui enlever. Il courut vers une falaise, vit son bateau avec ses amis. Un grand sourire barrant de nouveau son visage enfantin, Luffy leur dit un grand signe en criant.**

Luffy: LES GARS, J'SUIS LA !

Usopp: OUAIIII ! IL EST VIVANT !

Franky: SUUUPEERR ! Je savais qu'il s'en sortirait !

Nami: LUFFY ! ON VA S'APPROCHER, SAUTE !

**Luffy se prépara à sauter, mais l'amiral Akainu intervint en le plaquant au sol.**

Akainu: Alors Chapeau de Paille. T'essaies de t'enfuir à nouveau. Ça a marché i ans, mais pas aujourd'hui. Regarde ce que je vais faire de tes amis. **Dit-il en le soulevant par les cheveux, l'obligeant à regarder le bateau.**

**Akainu mit sa main libre en l'air et lança une énorme vague de magma sur le bateau. Luffy essaya de se débattre, puis passa ses menottes dans la lave les faisant fondre, se brûlant un peu les mains au passage. Il donna ensuite un énorme coup sur l'amiral, qui n'avait rien vu du petit manège de Luffy, et cela le fit valser plus loin. Luffy retomba sur le sol et sauta. Il étira ses bras et s'accrocha au navire. Il alla directement activer le coup de burst, ce qui les propulsa bien loin de cet endroit maudit. Le bateau était vraiment très endommagé, mais ce n'était rien à côté des blessures de ses amis. Luffy courut vers eux et leur cria qu'ils avaient réussi. Il apporta de l'eau et épongea leurs blessures, quand il pensa à la crème contre les brûlures de Chopper. Il alla en chercher et en appliqua sur tout le monde.**

Luffy: Allez, les gars réveillez-vous... J'vous en supplie !

Zoro: Luffy... tu pleures ?

Luffy: _(snif)_ N... Non... ça va Zoro ?

Zoro: Pas trop mal... Aïe.

Luffy: T'inquiète, ça va passer, je vais vous porter dans la chambre !

**Il les prit un à la fois, et les emmena dans leur chambre, et mit les deux filles dans son lit, pour pouvoir les surveiller tous en même temps. Il installa ensuite une petite couverture par terre, et, fatigué, se coucha dessus.**

**Le lendemain, il se réveilla et alla préparer quelque chose à manger. Il ramena un grand plateau rempli de fruits, de pains et de biscuits secs.**

Luffy: Oï les gars ! J'ai préparé le p'tit déj' ! Je ne pense pas que ça soit aussi bon que Sanji, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !

**Aucune réponse. Il s'approcha de Zoro, et lui dit qu'il était temps de se réveiller. Silence.**

Luffy: Les gars ? LES GARS !

**Il lâcha le plateau et secoua Zoro dans tout les sens, sans que celui-ci ne réagisse. Il alla ensuite vers Sanji, puis Usopp. Ayant le même résultat, il alla vers les deux filles, mais toujours rien. Le jeune pirate s'effondra, en pleurs. Soudain, un cri désespéré déchira le silence :**

Luffy: NOOONNN ! C'est... ce n'est pas possible... Pourquoi ?

**C'est alors que les paroles de Basil Hawkins lui revinrent en mémoire (flash back).**

_Basil: Je vois. Tu ne mourras peut-être pas, qui sait ? Le futur peut changer une partie du passé, et le passé peut changer le futur ! Quand on sait s'en servir._

_Luffy: Quoi ?_

_Basil: Laisse tomber gamin. Tu verras en temps voulu._

_Luffy: Attendez. Ça veut dire que je ne mourrai pas ?_

_Basil: Il y a toujours une vie contre une mort, et parfois, un mort contre une vie, ou plus…_

_Luffy: Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia moi !_

_Basil: Par exemple, la mort de ton frère Ace a pu sauver ta vie._

_Luffy: Q... Quoi ? Ça veut dire que mes amis vont mourir pour moi ?_

_Basil: Peut-être._

_Luffy: ... N... NON ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils se sacrifient pour moi._

_Basil: Alors, à toi de changer ça gamin._

**(Fin du flash back).**

Luffy: D'accord, Brésil Pomkins ou peut importe comment tu t'appelles. Je vais changer tout ça, et je crois exactement comment m'en servir. Mes amis sont morts par ma faute, alors je vais réparer ça !

**10 ans plus tard.**

Luffy: VOILAA ! J'AI TROUVÉ ! Enfin ! Les gars, je vais vous ramener...

**Il appuya sur le bouton d'une machine qu'il avait réussi à construire, et un grand flash apparut pour que lui disparaisse.**

**Un portail s'ouvrit au-dessus d'un navire pirate, qui avait sur son drapeau un crâne et un chapeau de paille. Le jeune homme tomba sur le pont recouvert de gazon, et le portail se referma derrière lui...**

Luffy: Aaaahhhh... ça me rappelle tant de souvenirs... **Dit-il en fixant le drapeau pirate.**

**Luffy avait beaucoup changé ces dix dernières années. Il était un peu plus grand, habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un chandail rouge, et une cape à capuchon recouvrait sa tête. Il n'avait plus son chapeau de paille. Son visage si enfantin autrefois était plus mature, et il était un peu plus musclé. Derrière lui, un jeune garçon, au long nez, pointait un lance pierre sur lui.**

Jeune garçon: Qui es-tu ? Lève les mains, et retourne-toi doucement ! **Dit-il en fesant de la castagnettes avec ses jambes.**

**Luffy sourit, et obéit aux ordres de son ancien compagnon.**

Jeune garçon: Comment t'es monté ici, hein ? HEY LES GARS ! VENEZ VOIR, VITE !

**D'autres personnes sortirent d'une pièce, et une jeune fille rousse alla le voir.**

Fille: Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Usopp ? Si tu nous a appelé pour rien, j'augmente ta dette !

Usopp: Nami, il y a ce gars qui est apparu de nulle part, et il ne veut pas dire qui il est.

Nami: ... Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Réponds !

Luffy: Mais rien de mal. Je ne viens que pour vous aider.

Zoro: Et tu crois qu'on va te croire aussi facilement ? On ne te connait même pas !

Luffy: Oh pour ça, si. Vous me connaissez, et même très bien ! **Fit-il en retirant sa capuche.**

**Tout le monde fit un pas en arrière, les yeux gros comme des balles de golf.**

Sanji: Mais... Que...c'est impossible... LUFFY ?

**Pour seule réponse, ce dernier sourit gentiment, et pencha la tête d'un côté.**

Nami: Non, attendez ! Il n'a pas son chapeau de paille !

Luffy: ...

Franky: Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! Il est où ton chapeau si précieux ?

Chopper: De toute façon, Luffy a 19 ans, non ?

Luffy: ...

Robin: Alors monsieur le capitaine, qui êtes...

Luffy: C'est vraiment moi ! Si vous me laissez le temps de vous expliquer, vous comprendrez. Pour mon chapeau, il est... dans un cimetière…

Usopp: Et pourquoi ? Il était trop abimé alors tu l'as enterré, c'est ça, haha !

Luffy: Sur vos tombes ! **D****it-il en baissant la tête.**

Nami: Qu... Quoi ? Comment ça... Sur... Nos tombes ?

Luffy: ... Dans mon temps, vous êtes tous morts en allant me sauver. J'ai donc décidé de ne plus être pirate, et de construire une machine pour revenir ici et empêcher ça. Je vous ai moi-même enterrés, et j'ai laissé mon chapeau de paille sur vos tombes.

Brook: Yohoho… Et, comment sommes-nous morts ?

Luffy: Brûlés, par Akainu.

Sanji: ça ne prouve rien ! Autant tu viens nous embobiner ! Prouve-nous que tu n'es pas doué d'intentions malsaines et que tu es le vrai Luffy !

Luffy: Bah… Il y a la cicatrice, sous mon œil gauche.

Franky: Oui, d'accord, mais d'un côté, c'est facile de s'en faire une.

Robin: Dis-nous quelque chose, que seulement nous savons.

Luffy: Euuh... Mmhh... Je... AH ! Je sais !

**Luffy prit sa joue entre son index et son pouce, et l'étira puis la relâcha, causant une claque.**

Luffy: Aïe ! J'avais oublié l'effet que ça faisait…

Usopp: Alors, c'est vraiment toi ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire… T'as quel âge là ?

Luffy, se frottant la joue: 29 ans !

Zoro: Alors ça fait 10 ans qu'on est mort dans ton monde ?

Luffy: Oui... Mais en fait, mon monde est aussi le votre, c'est juste que je viens du futur, c'est tout... **Fit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête et en souriant, les yeux fermés.**

**Son visage s'assombrit et il devint plus sérieux.**

Luffy: Ecoutez-moi bien. Vous voulez me sauver ? Eh bien, ne mourez pas pour ça ! Vous allez arriver près d'une falaise, et me demander de sauter, mais je n'aurai pas le temps, et c'est là qu'Akainu va vous lancer son magma. Je vous en supplie, je ne veux pas revoir ça ! Faites ce que vous voulez, mais ne vous approchez pas de cette putain de falaise !

Brook: Mais, comment allons-nous faire, alors ?

Luffy: Pour ça, je vous fais confiance. Je sais que vous allez trouver. Vous êtes bien plus intelligent, qu'un imbécile comme moi ! Shishishi !

Robin: Pourtant, capitaine, tu as réussi à revenir dans le passé, pour nous sauver, grâce à une machine que tu as construite, non ?

Luffy: C'est exact, mais j'ai eu de l'aide, je n'y aurais jamais pensé sans un des prisonniers d'Impel Down et... C'est grâce à certains objets qui vous appartenaient que j'ai réussi à la construire. Alors on peut dire que votre aide m'a été précieuse.

Chopper: Luffy ! A quelle heure est ton exécution ?

Luffy: Une semaine et deux jours après que j'ai été capturé, vers midi, si je me souviens bien.

Nami: QUOI ! Alors il nous reste deux heures pour planifier un plan et te retrouver !

Luffy: En ce moment, je dois encore être dans le bateau qui me mène à Marine Ford.

Franky: Alors on utilise le coup de burst !

Luffy: NON ! Vous en aurez besoin pour fuir !

Sanji: Mais on risque d'arriver en retard !

Luffy: Nami, est-ce que vous avez dévié de la route ?

Nami: Non.

Luffy: Hé ben voilà, aucun problème ! ça ne sert à rien de vouloir arriver plus vite, si ensuite vous ne pouvez plus vous enfuir, non ?

Robin: Mais comment sais-tu que nous ne l'avons pas utilisé pour venir te chercher, la première fois ?

Luffy: Bah… A vrai dire… Quand j'suis arrivé sur le bateau, en sautant, je l'ai tout de suite activé, pour fuir, et j'ai vu que les provisions de cola étaient presque vide. Sachant que l'on peut l'utiliser 3 fois, alors, j'ai supposé que vous ne l'aviez pas utilisé. Et puis si je me souviens bien, il ne restais que deux coup quand j'ai été capturer et vous en avez utiliser un pour fuir quand la marine a voulu détruire le bateau.

Usopp: Depuis quand tu réfléchis autant, toi ?

Luffy: Depuis que je suis obligé de me débrouiller seul, idiot ! J'ai 29 ans, et plus 19 ! Et puis, laissez tomber, l'autre moi vous l'expliquera, s'il veut.

Chopper: Mais lui, c'est toi non ?

Luffy: Oui, mais ça ne sera pas moi qui serait avec vous, mais lui. Enfin, je vous avoue que c'est assez dur à comprendre. Et puis, si je vous le disais, ça serait moins drôle, shishishi !

**1 heure 55 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent près de la falaise.**

Luffy: Ne vous approchez pas trop. Restez ici. Ha oui, j'allais oublier : criez mon nom, c'est grâce à ça que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir !

Usopp, Brook et Chopper: LUUUUUFFYYYYYYYYY !

**Quelques minutes plus tard, l'autre Luffy arriva au bout de la falaise.**

Luffy: LES GARS... J'SUIS LA !

Usopp: OUAIIII ! IL EST VIVANT !

Franky: SUUUPEERR ! Je savais qu'il s'en sortirait !

Luffy du futur: Dites-lui de faire attention derrière lui, et de sauter à l'eau ! MAINTENANT !

Nami: LUFFY ! FAIS ATTENTION, DERRIÈRE TOI ! ENSUITE SAUTE !

**Luffy regarda derrière lui, et vit juste à temps Akainu qui lui fonçait dessus. Il le frappa de toutes ses forces, et sauta à l'eau. Zoro et Sanji allèrent le repêcher.**

Luffy du futur: Franky, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

Franky: …

Luffy du futur: Le coup de burst !

**Juste avant de l'activer, Sanji et Zoro arrivèrent avec Luffy et le Thousand Sunny décolla loin dans les airs, sous les coups de feu des marines.**

Chopper et Usopp: OUAIIIIII ! ON A RÉUSSI !

Luffy du futur: Bon, moi je vais partir. Vous êtes sains et saufs, j'suis content que vous soyez tous là…

Nami: Attends ! Tu t'en va déjà ? Pourquoi ? Tu peux rester encore un peu, non ? Pour fêter ça !

Luffy du futur : C'est tentant, mais non, merci. Je veux voir si ça a changé quelque chose dans mon temps…

Usopp: Et si… ça n'a rien fait ?

Luffy du futur: Ça me surprendrait. Vous êtes tous vivants, non ? Alors…

Luffy: T'es qui toi ?

Luffy du futur: Je suis toi, mais 10 ans plus tard.

Luffy: TROP COOOOOOOL ! **Dit-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.**

**Luffy du futur pensa alors « J'ai vraiment changé, au fond, je crois ».**

Luffy du futur: Haha... Luffy. C'est assez bizarre de s'appeler… Bref, je peux te parler un instant ?

Luffy: Oui... Oï les gars je reviens ! Et Usopp, au fait, tu peux m'enlever ces menottes, s'il te plaît ?

**Les deux Luffy s'éloignèrent des autres et allèrent à la proue, après qu'Usopp lui ait enlevé les menottes, qu'il avait toujours aux poignets.**

Luffy du futur: Ecoute-moi bien, Luffy. Profite de ce que tu as, et fais bien attention à eux. Tu sais autant que moi que nous faisons exprès de faire l'imbécile seulement pour mettre l'ambiance, et pour s'amuser, mais n'en abuse pas trop. Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ? On ne se serait pas fait capturé si on avait fait plus attention, et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. On sait ce qui compte vraiment pour nous, seulement quand on le perd. N'attends pas jusqu'à ce point là. Tu sais, quand on les a tous vu disparaître à Sabondy ? Et bien, c'est cent fois pire pour moi. Je les ai vus mourir, et tu l'aurais vu aussi, si je n'étais pas intervenu. Si tu veux réaliser ton rêve, tu as besoin d'eux, autant qu'eux de toi. Maintenant, à toi de décider. Tu peux être le capitaine imbécile et irréfléchi, ou devenir le capitaine, moins imbécile et un peu plus mature que je suis maintenant. A toi de choisir, mais fais vite, car ça peut te coûter très cher ! Maintenant, je dois partir, et j'espère ne pas avoir besoin de revenir. Ce sont eux tes trésors maintenant...même plus précieux que ton chapeau ! Dit toi, que c'est eux ton one piece ! Et protège les telle que le capitaine que tu est ! **Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et posant sa main sur son épaule avant de disparaître.**

**Luffy revint vers les autres, qui se précipitèrent vers lui.**

Luffy: Il est parti…

Nami: Et il t'a dit quoi ?

Luffy: De faire attention à ceux qui me sont cher ! **F****it-il en les regardant tour à tour, son grand sourire, si caractéristique, inondant son visage et irradiant de bonheur.**

**10 ans plus tard, sur le Thousand Sunny.**

Zoro: Oï les gars ! La marine a déjà annoncé notre petite activité à Marine Ford, écoutez ça !

_- L'équipage du nouveau roi des pirates alias Mugiwara No Luffy a encore déclaré la guerre au gouvernement mondial en détruisant cette fois-ci complètement Marine Ford. Tous les dommages subis sont irréparables et donc Marine Ford doit être reconstruite en entier. Cela devrait prendre plusieurs années, ce qui éloigne le jour de l'exécution de certains prisonniers enfermés à Impel Down. Le commandant en chef Akainu dit avoir essayé, à maintes reprises, de capturer ce pirate qui révolutionne cette nouvelle ère de piraterie, mais sans grand succès. Monkey D. Luffy, qui a une prime actuelle de 800 millions de berrys, est certainement le plus puissant pirate depuis le commencement de cette ère, et certains disent même qu'il dépasse largement l'ancien roi des pirates, Gol D. Roger. L'équipage en entier dépasse maintenant les 4 milliards de berrys -_

_Luffy = 800.000.000_

_Zoro = 680.000.000_

_Sanji = 577.000.000_

_Robin = 496.000.000_

_Franky = 448.000.000_

_Brook = 431.000.000_

_Usopp = 402.000.000_

_Nami = 365.000.000_

_Chopper = 225.000.000_

Luffy: Shishishi… Alors elles ont encore monté !

Nami: 800 millions ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire... et dire qu'on serait riche en te remettant a la Marine...** Dit-elle avec des signes de berrys dans les yeux.**

Usopp: Vraiment, elle devient de plus en plus folle d'année en année... AIIEEE !

Sanji: Alors capitaine, où allons nous, maintenant ?

Luffy: Et pourquoi on n'irait pas faire un petit tour dans nos villages natals ? J'aimerai avoir des nouvelles de quelques personnes shishishi ! ^^

Franky: SUUUPEEERRR !

Brook : Yohoho, je pourrai aussi avoir des nouvelles de Laboon !

Nami : Et moi de Nojiko et de Genzo. J'espère qu'ils vont bien.

Chopper : Et moi de Doctorine !

Usopp : Kaya…

Sanji : Moi du vieux shnock.

Robin : Où commençons-nous, capitaine ?

Luffy: La plus proche !

Nami: Non, je pense qu'on pourrait commencer par la tienne, en refaisant le chemin du retour, on passerait par nos îles !

Luffy: D'accord ! Alors... CAP SUR FUSHIA !

Tous: OUAIS !

Au même moment, dans le même monde, mais dans une réalité alternative.

« J'ai trouvé le One Piece, avec vous, mes amis. Mais, le One Piece a beau être le trésor le plus recherché, j'ai trouvé mon trésor bien avant. Vous, mes nakamas, et toutes les personnes que j'aime ! ».

********************************* FIN ! **********************************

**Voilà une petite fic qui m'est passée par la tête… Un peu pourrie, je dois l'avouer -_-' (**_**Correctrice : Mais non !**_**). Mais c'est en attendant ma prochaine fiction, qui a plus de ****13 chapitres ^^ (**_**mais c'est que j'ai une auteur très inspirée moi)**_** et j'ai déjà fini le 5****ème**** chapitre. En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et merci à tout ceux et toutes celles qui laissent une review, pour me donner votre avis, car ça me fait progresser et fait toujours plaisir !**

**Zoubis ^^ ! Et à bientôt ! (**_**Pour de nouvelles aventures ! /Sbaaf/).**_


End file.
